1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to bushings and, more particularly, to a bushing that reduces wear between a shaft and a body of, for example, a variable area vane arrangement for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A typical turbine engine includes a plurality of engine sections such as, for example, a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The turbine engine may also include a variable area vane arrangement. Such a vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust the flow of gas through a respective one of the engine sections. Alternatively, the vane arrangement may be configured to guide and/or adjust the flow of gas between adjacent engine sections.
A typical variable area vane arrangement includes a plurality of adjustable stator vanes. Each of the stator vanes includes an airfoil that extends between an outer vane platform and an inner vane platform. Each of the stator vanes also includes an outer shaft and an inner shaft. The outer shaft is rotatably connected to the outer vane platform. The inner shaft is rotatably connected to the inner vane platform. A floating inner bushing may be arranged between the inner shaft and the inner vane platform. A floating outer bushing may be arranged between the outer shaft and the outer vane platform. Such floating bushings may rub against and therefore wear both the shafts and vane platforms.